


daisy.

by notzomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But it's still cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, nonAU, not the fluffiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Hendery and Ten have a day off and spend their time studying Chinese. But this time Ten decides to tease Hendery more than usually.





	daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> i decided to write a sweet, fluffy TenderyOS since 80% of the fics about them are wilDIN.  
> also, i tried voice typing this which ended in a complete mess lmao  
> anyways, have fun reading it~
> 
> p.s. I'll destroy mistakes and typos later
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/no_tzomi?s=09)

“Ten, are you coming?”  
Hendery looked at the older one, he had stopped walking to turn around to Ten who was behind him. Ten seemed to be caught off guard, staring at Hendery with wide eyes and slightly shaking pupils. But that state of him didn't last long

“Of course, don't be so impatient,” Ten replied with his usual quick-witted way of talking. 

Hendery quickly turned back, a giggle building up in his chest. Maybe he was impatient. He, himself, would call it excitement. It was one of the first times he and Ten were alone, completely alone and Hendery wanted to cherish every second of it, fill his lungs with the fresh spring breeze, taste all the different kinds of food that were hiding in the basket in his hands, memorize every little detail of Ten, his cute hands, the way his cat-like eyes soften and turn into crescents when he laughs, how he brushed through his hair with his slender fingers. Oh, how much Hendery wanted to hold those cute hands in his own, be the reason for Ten’s smile and be the one who brushes through his silky hair. 

They have decided to study Chinese, as they always did, but this time they had a free day so Hendery wanted to do something special. Hendery had the idea to take the lesson outside, somewhere green, somewhere nice, where they could be alone and unbothered. He had prepared a picnic with the help of Kun who made some sandwiches for them.  
Hendery placed the blanket on the ground, on a spot he found the most convenient. He sat down on the plaid fabric and Ten did the same, only a few inches away from Hendery. Close enough for Hendery to feel Ten’s warmth.

“Let's start!” Hendery said happily and clapped into his hands. Carefully Ten pulled out his notebook and pen to start the lesson while Hendery got out the snacks and drinks. 

“Okay, first: Do you have any questions?”

“Why are we here? Does it have a specific reason?”

“I wanted a different location for our study session,” Hendery explained, smiling softly. 

Ten hummed in agreement and opened his notebook, searching for an empty page.

“Okay then,” Hendry picked up a daisy next to their blanket. “What is this?”

“A flower,” Ten insecurely answered in Chinese.

“That's right. But the name of this flower is ‘daisy’,” Hendery added and wrote the word down in Ten’s notebook. Ten looked at it for a while before he carefully drew a daisy next to it, clear, defined lines in black ink. Then he wrote something in Thai down, under the Chinese word and the drawing. Probably the pronunciation and the word itself. 

God, Ten’s lashes were so pretty, how they rested against the peak of his cheekbones.

“Good,” Hendery mumbled, then he spoke up. “Now watch me and tell me what I'm doing.” He picked up even more daisies and started to braid their stalks together. Having Ten’s attention fully on him made his heart flutter nervously. 

“You picked up flowers, no, daisies” Ten said, seemingly proud of himself when he took the new word in his mouth.

Hendery patted Ten’s shoulder, nodding. “And what am I doing right now?” While he talked Hendery raised his hands which were still braiding.

Ten scrunched his eyebrows. “You're making a flower crown?”

Surprised Hendery looked at him.“You know the word flower crown?”

“Of course,” Ten grinned but Hendery noticed the red tint on the elder’s eartips.

“I'm impressed” Hendery complemented and the smile on Ten’s lips grew even wider. He made him smile, the reason for Ten’s smile was Hendery. The curve of his lips, Hendery couldn’t tear his eyes away. His lips looked so soft, plump, kissable.  
Suddenly Hendery’s heart was beating faster, the thought of kissing his lips made Hendery shy. He must be so obvious right now, so Hendery quickly turned away and continued to braid the flower crown. His fingers were shaking the slightest. Way too many thoughts flooded his head. What would happen if he’d kiss Ten now, right now, forget everything, every responsibility? 

Without looking at Ten he continued their lesson. “Actually I wanted to teach you the word ‘braiding’.” 

“Aah, does it mean… ‘braiding’?” Ten asked in English and played with the cap of his pen. 

“Yes.” Hendery looked at him in awe. “So, what am I doing now?”

“You’re braiding a flower crown” was what Hendery expected to hear from Ten but that’s not what he received.

“You’re staring at my lips.”

Hendery’s mind went black. The words he spilled drowned in stuttering. “I’m- I’m not, what d-do you mean?”

Why hadn’t he been more careful? Why was he so obvious? Did Ten also notice his staring from before? 

“Okay, then…” Ten moved closer to Hendery. His cologne smelled soothing. “Let’s change the game. Tell me what I’m doing.”

Hendery was utterly confused. What was happening? And why was he still staring at Ten’s face? His eyes kept darting to his lips. There was a smirk on Ten’s mouth and Hendery didn’t know why it was there. Was the other making fun of him?

Ten placed one of his hands on Hendery’s cheek, caressed it. “Tell me what I’m doing.” The tone of his voice was demanding.

Swallowing hardly Hendery couldn’t believe what was happening. This was so unusual for Ten, initiating skinship. 

“I thought you were joking,” Hendery whispered, still confused by this whole situation. When did their study session turned into… this?

“I am not. And now tell me what I’m doing.” Ten was coming even closer. Why was he so insisting, why so close? 

Was he trying to kiss Hendery?

“You’re coming closer,” Hendery stated in English, hesitating. Ten hummed, his lashes fluttered while he scanned Hendery’s face with his eyes.

“And what do you think am I trying to do?” Quietly he asked, so quietly. It barely reached Hendery’s ears. And he couldn’t believe what he heard. So his mind hadn’t been playing tricks on him. Ten was really trying to kiss him? 

“You’re…” Hendery began, still in English, but his voice gave in. He cleared his throat. “You’re trying to… kiss me.”  
His words bathed in uncertainty and his tongue felt weird after speaking out his guess. 

Ten licked his lips and came even closer, stealing Hendery’s breath. So close, their lips brushed minimally when Ten spoke. “Mh, are you sure?”

And Hendery thought his heart might jump out of his chest. It would just explode any second if Ten kept teasing him like this. 

Actually, he couldn’t bear it anymore. He grabbed Ten by his shoulders, created a small distance between them. 

“You know what? I’m kissing you.”  
With said words he closed the distance between their lips. Ten’s surprised sound got stuck in their kiss. Hendery grabbed Ten’s neck with his one hand and placed his other hand on his back, right above Ten’s shoulder blade. His skin was warm, even through the fabric. This felt so right, Hendery’s heart found ease. Every inch of his body was filled with warmth and happiness and joy, from the tips of his toes to the highest point of his head. He could hug the earth now. 

Ten wasn’t caught by surprise for too long. He collected himself and basically jumped on Hendery while they kissed. Hendery fell on his back, Ten on top of him. Air got punched out of Hendery’s lungs. Hendery gasped. Smiling Ten took this opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Hendery’s mouth. Hendery’s face grew hot. He made a satisfied noise and let his one hand wander underneath Ten’s shirt while he tugged slightly on Ten’s hair with his other hand. Feeling Ten’s weight on top of him felt nice, kind of comforting. They were so close. Hendery’s heart melted. 

After a while Ten pulled back, grasping for air. It was the first time their eyes met after finding out they had interest in the other one. There was a glisten in Ten’s eyes, it made Hendery feel weird. Weird in a good way. He caressed Ten’s back while saying absolutely nothing.  
Then he thought about the whole situation and started grinning. 

“I guess this was a successful lesson, don’t you think?”

Ten grabbed Hendery’s face with his both hands, squished his cheeks almost painfully. “I barely learned anything new, idiot. You were quite obvious, you know.” 

Hendery pouted but before he could complain, Ten continued, smiling widely. “But yeah, it was a success. And now kiss me, we can study later.”


End file.
